Interfaces, such as application program interfaces (API's), are generally monitored for various reasons. For example, interfaces may be monitored for security purposes, for understanding a flow of applications, for tracking problems associated with applications, etc. Traditionally, monitoring interfaces has involved hooking the interfaces, such that invocations of the interfaces (e.g. via calls made with respect to the interfaces, etc.) are handled by a monitoring application. However, hooking interfaces contained in libraries [e.g. dynamic link libraries (DLLs)] may potentially cause problems when such libraries are artificially (e.g. prematurely, etc.) loaded for monitoring purposes.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.